Disaster
by superpower37
Summary: Thunderbirds crossover. What if The Hood teamed up with one of the Winchester's enemies? What if Sam and Dean meet Alan Tracy by chance and end up becoming a team with the Tracys for while? Will they be able to defeat the odds?
1. Destruction

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I do not own Thunderbirds or Supernatural.

Author's note: This is my attempt to do a crossover fic.  This, of course would be AU. Also, the characters are the ages from the movie.

Chapter 1: Destruction

_**Wharton Academy:**_

"W-what just happened" Fermat asked his best friend Alan Tracy. They stood in front of their collapsed dormitory building.

"I don't know. I thought I saw a ghost in a bulldozer come through the wall" Alan said. Fermat had been at a science club meeting when it happened.

"T-that would be impossible, ghosts aren't real" Fermat said.

"Is there an Alan Tracy here" a man asked. The man was in his mid twenties with dirty blond hair, around 5'8", and standing with another man. The other man was in his early twenties with brown hair and around 6'1".

"I'm Alan Tracy" Alan said raising his hand.

"Can we speak to you alone? We're the detectives working this case" the taller man asked.

"Okay" Alan said reluctantly. He led them to a conference room in the building across from the dormitory.

"You guys aren't detectives. How did you get onto the campus" Alan asked. He could tell that they were lying.

"We're….we deal with these kinds of haunting. We had to sneak onto the campus because we'd get in trouble for what we do. I know this sounds kind of weird but our mom was killed by a demon and now we hunt for anything paranormal" the shorter guy sighed defeatedly.

"Wait, I've heard about you guys. My friends said that you got rid of the Hookman a couple of months ago" Alan said.

"Yeah, that was a nasty one" the shorter guy laughed.

"I'll bet. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you. Er…this is awkward but what are your names" Alan asked.

"I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean" the taller guy said.

"I have older brothers too" Alan said. Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"Dean's my only brother. How many older brothers do you have" Sam asked.

"Four. I'm the youngest" Alan said.

"That must be hard. I thought one brother was enough" Sam said.

"Yeah. Look, you guys better get out of here before you get discovered" he said. Sam and Dean bid farewell and left.

"Who were they" Fermat asked Alan.

"Concerned cousins of a classmate" Alan replied.

_**Dean and Sam:**_

"Do I really annoy you that much" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam said quickly.

"Fine, I'll ease up a bit" Dean said throwing his hands up.

As you can tell, Dean is **not** going to ease up on Sam. The other Tracys are going to meet Sam and Dean soon. The only question is how and why. Please be nice and R&R. No flames please.


	2. Chance Meeting

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Thunderbirds or Supernatural.

Author's note: For all those who want me to continue with No Acount (spelled wrong for a reason) and/or New Found, please R&R because I want more reviews before I go on.

Chapter 2: Chance Meeting

"Sprout" Scott called as he ran through the crowd of kids. Alan jogged over to him. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Alan and kissed him on the forehead. He closed his eyes and silently thanked fate for not killing his baby brother. He wouldn't have been able to stand the pain if Al had died.

"Hey Scott" Alan said. Scott grinned.

"I love you so much kiddo" he said. Alan looked down at his feet as soon as Scott had let him go.

"Gordon doesn't" he said.

"Who said" Gordon's voice exclaimed from behind Scott. He walked up to Alan and enclosed him a huge hug.

"I could have lost you Sprout. I'm not **ever** going to let that happen" Gordon said.

"Thanks. Where's the others" Alan asked. Gordon looked at him sternly.

"Where do you think" he replied. They heard the famous roar and Thunderbird One came into view followed by Thunderbird Two. A couple of hours later, the scene was cleared and the Thunderbirds disappeared.

"AL! Where are you" Virgil yelled in panic. Jeff came into sight followed by a panicky Virgil.

"I'm right here. I'm perfectly fine" Alan replied.

"Thank goodness. I don't know what I'd do without you" Virgil said. He lightly ruffled Alan's hair.

"Who's investigating this" Jeff asked one of the authorities.

"We had two police officers talk to your son. They told us that they were going back to discuss it" the man said.

"Great! Now we've got to find them" Scott exclaimed.

"Let's get back to the car boys" Jeff said as they went to the waiting limo. The driver turned towards them.

"Sir, I need to get gas, do you mind" he asked.

"Of course not" Jeff replied. The limo pulled into the nearest gas station. When the driver had moved out of Alan's sight, he saw Dean and Sam (Jee! What a coincidence!). He suddenly bolted out of the car scaring his father and brothers.

"Al? Where are you going" Gordon asked following him. The rest of the family followed.

"Dean! Sam" Alan shouted. Dean turned around growled. Sam looked up and smiled really big. He waved.

"Hey! What are you doing here" Sam asked.

"His limo over there is getting gas Sammy. What else" Dean commented. Sam stared at him.

"It's Sam" he said and turned to Alan "That's your limo".

"Actually, it's the car that my dad and brothers rented. We don't live around here" Alan replied. The rest of Alan's family came running up.

"Who are they Al" Virgil asked.

"They are Sam and Dean" he told them and Dean and Sam shook their hands.

"Alan's a great kid" Sam said to Jeff.

"Yeah, just charming" Dean said sarcastically. Sam and Alan glared at Dean.

"What" he asked putting the hose back.

"How do you know our brother" Scott piped up. Dean, Sam, and Alan looked at each other.

* * *

**TBC…………………………………………………………...**

* * *

Will the Tracy brothers and Jeff find out that Dean and Sam were the cops? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of….Disaster! While you wait, please press that little blue button on the bottom left corner of the page. Thank you! You're all so kind.

Lauren


	3. The Truth Comes Out

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Sorry for that long wait.

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

Dean was frightened, he clambered into the Impala. I had a bad experience with this type of situation before. The past situation, however, was different. It had been before he had gotten Sam. One of his girlfriends, Lexis or Alexis, had invited him over and it turned from a goodnight to a bad night.

"Dean and Sam are the cousins of one of my friends" Alan lied.

"Bull…." Gordon began to say. Scott, who was standing next to him, smacked him on the back of the head.

"We want the truth Al" Scott explained. Just then, Dean turned on his music really loud. Sam went over and knocked on it, which got his attention.

"What" Dean asked.

"Turn off the music and get over here" Sam said. He glanced over at Alan who was looking at him. The Winchesters walked up to them.

"Do you want me to tell them" Alan asked. Sam shook his head.

"I think we should. They deserve the truth" he said. Dean smiled.

"Great, then we can leave town because our cover will be blown" Dean said.

"We're the cops that talked to Alan" Sam said ignoring Dean's comment.

"What did he mean by 'cover'? Why did you pose as cops" Virgil asked.

"They're here to help with the ghost problem. Remember when I told you about the guys who got rid of the Hookman a couple of months ago" Alan asked his family.

"Yeah" Jeff said.

"That's them" he said. Gordon's eyes went wide.

"No way! You guys are awesome! Dean's the coolest! I heard he's the best prankster" Gordon said (Hell House episode). Dean smirked.

"Thanks" he said. He extended his hand and Gordon gladly took it.

"Sam is the best" Alan retorted and Sam put his arm around Alan's shoulder. They both began walking to Alan's car. While Sam was looking in the limo a GMC Sierra Grande came into the gas station.

"This is awesome" Sam said. He hadn't been in a limo since his junior and senior prom.

"That's a nice car" Alan said not listening to what Sam had said.

"That car? Oh that's my dad's" Sam said before registering what he had just said "Dad". He ran up to the car with Alan hot on his heels.

"Hey Sam" John said. Alan slid to a stop and nearly hit the truck.

"Hey dad" Sam said.

"Who's your friend Sam" John asked.

"This is Alan Tracy" Sam said.

"Tracy? You related to Jeff Tracy" John asked.

"Yeah, he's my father" Alan replied raising an eyebrow.

"You're lucky to have one smart father" John said. Jeff made his way over to his son.

"Alan" he called. Jeff approached the three men.

"Jeffrey Tracy" John said.

"John Winchester" Jeff said. They stared at each other. Finally they hugged. The others came over. Dean gawked. He whispered something.

"How's Lucille doing" John asked. All the Tracys looked at the ground.

"She died when Alan was 6" Jeff said sadly. John looked at them confused.

"What? What happened" John asked.

"An avalanche" Jeff explained and all the Tracy's broke out in tears. Dean held Gordon.

"Alan! Didn't you know her" Sam asked.

"No" Alan replied.

"I didn't know my mom either. My dad and brothers didn't bother to tell me about her" Sam told him.

"Me too. **_My_** family didn't bother to tell me about her either. How old were you when your mom died" Alan asked.

"Exactly six months old. She died over my crib" Sam replied. The others just stood there listening to the conversation.

"_Sammy_" Dean whispered. Sam didn't hear him.

"I'm so sorry" Alan said.

"Don't be. I really didn't know her" Sam said.

* * *

Where did that come from? Oh well! How did John and Jeff meet? How did John know Lucille? I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger (duh!). Please R&R. 


End file.
